


No, This Is Spock.

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [26]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comedy, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Fancomic, Funny, Gen, Humor, Humour, Sarcasm, Starfleet, Starship - Freeform, i mean allegedly, literal! Spock, spock's brand of humour is being too-literal and starfleet just has to deal with that, the enterprise, vid call, videocalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: "Is this the Enterprise?""No, this is Spock.""This is why I hate calling the flagship."Spongebob, but make it Trek.
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	No, This Is Spock.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/629007079948140544/marlinspirkhall-marlinspirkhall-very-silly)


End file.
